The Glitter Monster
by LittleLonnie
Summary: Tag to 7x14. Sam is hurt a little worse then he let's on, but Dean's rare moments of cheerfulness makes it more bearable for now.


**Title: **The Glitter Monster  
><strong>Author:<strong> LittleLonnie  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Humor/Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Sam and Dean  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> For 7x14  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sam is hurt a little worse then he let's on, but Dean's rare moments of cheerfulness makes it more bearable for now.

* * *

><p>Sam got out of the car, wincing a little as the movements disturbed his aching ribs.<br>"Let's roll," he flipped his finger as he saw Dean's amused face. Of course. Dean was loving the glitter. Sam sighed and raised his arms,

"Go ahead. Say it," he opened his eyes and looked at his brother tiredly as Dean started laughing like he hadn't in forever.

"M'sorry," Dean huffed between laughter,

"You look like you got attacked by some PCP crazy strippers."  
>Sam couldn't help but break into a light laughter either. It was good to hear his brother laugh again so Sam thought he could as well just add to it.<p>

"Dude, one of them sprayed me with seltzer from his flower," Sam told him, causing his brother to laugh even more. Sam frowned at his brother's burst of laughter.

"What?" Dean asked, still smiling.

"Nothing. Carry on," Sam offered despite him being the butt of the joke. He then remembered that silly little toy Dean had drooled after when he was a kid and that Sam had snagged from Plucky's. Afterall it was the least they could have for their troubles.

"By the way - to celebrate," Sam held his finger up to keep Dean's interest as he headed over to one of the stolen cars.

"What?" Dean asked and Sam pulled out a large colorful slinky from the passenger's seat of the car.

"Noooo! Did you win this?" Dean asked, his face full of childlike amazement as he took the offered gift.

"We earned this!" Sam pointed at Dean, then suddenly bent over as his ribs acted up again.

"Sammy?" Dean's face fell a little, but Sam just waved it off.

"I'm good. Stupid clowns punch hard I tell you," Sam complained.

"Well I got something for you too," Dean smiled brightly and dug his hand through the open car window before throwing Sam a clown doll. Sam only caught it on reflect and glared at Dean for the 'gift.'

"Yeah thanks," Sam rolled his eyes and threw the doll over his shoulder onto the ground, causing Dean to burst out laughing yet again as they got into the car and drove off.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

They had only been back at the motel for fifteen minutes when Dean found his brother asleep on the bed, still fully clothed. Still fully glittery. Still that trail of blood under his nose and on his temple.

"Damn it," Dean sighed tiredly,

"You look like a freakin' Twilight vamp," he teased his sleeping brother as he started trying to get Sam out of his jacket. That woke Sam up cringing in pain from his ribs and now his head had started pounding as well.

"Okay you're not fine," Dean said sternly.

"No shit Sherlock," Sam groaned with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Smartypuss," Dean rolled his eyes,

"What hurts?"

"Head. And ribs," Sam explained, looking up at his brother with his precious puppy eyes.

"Alright. Just lay back and let me check your ribs," Dean ordered and Sam did as he was told. He removed his shirt before laying back down. Dean placed his hands on both sides of Sam's chest and carefully ran them over every rib, easing up on his touch whenever Sam cried out.

"I don't think anything's broken," Dean said, patting Sam lightly on the chest.

"Sure feels like it," Sam grimaced and sat up with some help from Dean.

"Don't be baby," Dean teased.

"Shut up," Sam bitch faced him and Dean was about to comment when he noticed all the glitter on his hands now.

"Damnit. This is going to stick around for a week at least," Dean complained and shook his head. Sam in turn was just sitting there, shoulders hunched, looking up at his brother with his big tired eyes. Even self acclaimed badass Dean was weak for those.

"Okay let's get you cleaned up huh?" Dean gave his little brother a encouraging smile before heading into the bathroom to wet a towel.

"If your worse childhood fears came to life," Sam said when Dean returned,

"Would you be followed by mini airplanes then?" he asked, a tiny smart assed smile on his face. Dean huffed a laugh and leaned down, carefully dabbing the wet towel against the cut on Sam's forehead.

"Hi-freakin-larious," Dean said fondly.

"No but seriously," Sam said, wincing a little when Dean pressed the now red-ish towel to his split lip.

"No 'but seriously' because you're just trying to take the attention off you and your glitter lovin' clowns," Dean teased,

"Which I by the way will never let you forget."

"Great," Sam sighed.

Once Dean was done cleaning the cuts and bruises he tried to get the glitter out of Sam's too long hair by running a towel through and although it helped a little it didn't all go away.

"I think the best way to get all this out is to take a shower," Dean said,

"Not tonight though. I don't need you passing out in the shower and make it uncomfortable for the both of us," he teased and headed over to the mini bar and took out a beer for himself and Sam. Sam just looked at the bottle in Dean's hand for a moment before shrugging and taking a sip from his own bottle.

"Thanks," Sam smiled before putting the beer down and laying slowly back on the glitter covered bed.


End file.
